Bloody Love
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: Semua berawal dari hilangnya Namikaze Karin kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasa aneh ketika tak lama dari hilangnya Karin sang sahabat Yamanaka Ino telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke, lagi sifat Sasori yang mencurigakan. Tak lama dua pemuda hadir dalam hidupnya membuatnya sadar tak sadar telah berada dalam bahaya. Siapa sebenarnya dalang dari semua ini?/Sakura-centric, DLDR, R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, EyD, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?) maybe.**

**.**

**.**

_**M (for save)**_

_**Pair? Can find by yourself.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Present..**

**Bloody Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**This story pure is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu, aku takut dengan jeritan dan darah, tapi ...

Kali ini berubah ... aku tidak takut darah dan jeritan lagi, Jeritan bukanlah apa-apa. Jeritan adalah—melodi kematian, dan darah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Ya, aku adalah— The Devilsh Death. Pembunuh nomor satu, yang ditakuti. Sudah banyak korban yang mati di tanganku.

Aku adalah perwujudan dari surga dan nerakamu ... mimpi burukmu yang menghantuimu ... yang menjemputmu ...

Maka ... larilah jauh ... semakin jauh selama kau mampu ... tetapi, semakin kau lari menjauh percayalah ... aku akan selalu menemukanmu, mengejarmu dan semuanya berakhir.

Jadi ...

Apa kalian bersedia menjadi korbanku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

''Hai tampan!" sapa seorang wanita _sexy _pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar pada mobil _Volvo _hitam mengkilapnya, pemuda itu hanya diam. Sedetik kemudian sang pemuda menarik pinggang bak gitar spanyol itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Ingin aku temani malam ini tampan?"

"Hn."

Wanita itu-pun masuk ke mobil pemuda itu, tanpa wanita itu sadari pemuda yang telah ia rayu itu tengah menyeringai penuh nafsu seraya mengusap usap perutnya sendiri —_entah karena apa_— di luar mobilnya. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya itu, pemuda berparas 'wah' itu menyempatkan diri untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan bergumam pelan setelah itu, dia-pun pergi melesat menuju tempatnya dan tentu saja dengan seorang wanita yang tadi menyapanya (baca : menggodanya).

_'Aku akan puas malam ini!'_

.

.

.

.

_Trak, trak!_

_Ckes, ckes!_

_Srek!_

_Bruk!_

Tangan-tangan kekar itu dengan lihai memisahkan benda kenyal itu dari benda keras berwarna putih, namun bercak merah menyamarkan warna putih dari benda itu.

Ruangan gelap temaram minim akan cahaya lampu mau-pun bulan yang kini tengah bersinar terang di luar sana yang tak mampu menyinari ruangan itu. Bau anyir dan becek di lantai entah berwarna apa karena kini lantai itu berwanrna merah pekat, berdiri seseorang entah siapa tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas yang tengah dilakoninya itu.

_Duak, duak!_

_Ckrek!_

_Tak, tak!_

Daging-daging berwarna merah pekat itu kini telah terpotong rapih menjadi potongan potongan kecil. 4 buah pisau tajam yang telah kotor oleh cairan lengket itu ia simpan di wastafel. Setelah semua aktivitas-nya beres, seseorang itu mengambil atahu lebih tepatnya menengteng 'benda' di tangan kirinya, lalu melangkah menuju lemari pendingin yang berada tepat di pojok ruangan itu, ia membuka lemari pendingin itu dan menyimpan 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi ia jambak.

Tunggu— ... jambak?

Hey, apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan satu deret kata itu? —Jambak? Apa yang tengah di jambak-nya itu? Bukankah kata —jambak sungguh familiar dengan err ... rambut? Dan—Oh ... sekarang apa yang kalian pikir dengan rambut? Rambut itu bukankah terletak di—

Seseorang itu memasukan benda berbentuk bulat berambut itu ke _freezer _untuk diawetkan. Benda? Apakah—

—kepala manusia pantas di sebut dengan benda?

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sasori-_senpai_!" teriak seorang gadis manis kepada _senpai_-nya yang tengah berjalan melewatinya itu. Sasori mendelik kepada gadis itu lalu menyentil jidat lebar gadis itu sedikit keras hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aaa! Apa yang kaulakukan? Apa masalahmu?!" teriak gadis ber-_name tag _Haruno Sakura itu kepada Sasori yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Dasar _Baka Imouto_!" ujarnya bosan lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan seorang Haruno Sakura yang kini tengah cengo tingkat dewa.

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasori yang kini tengah menuju ke kelasnya XII-9 yang terkenal dengan murid murid jenius itu. "Kya! _Nii-chan _tunggu aku! —haah, haah, haah,"

Sasori berhenti melangkah dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu melihat kearah Adiknya itu malas, "Cepatlah!" ujarnya datar.

"haah ... _Nii-chan _aku lelah, kau itu berjalan terlalu cepat! _Aniki _macam apa kau ini?" ujar Sakura seraya cemberut, Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau itu sudah 16 tahun Sakura-_chan_, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu!" ujar Sasori tegas seraya berjalan santai dengan Sakura yang tengah cemberut karena perkataannya itu berjalan disampingnya.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Tapi, _Nii-ch_— eh ... itu ada apa _Nii-chan_? Mengapa Siswa dan Siswi berkumpul di mading?" ujar Sakura teralihkan oleh sekumpulan para murid yang berkumpul —_entah tengah apa_— di depan sana.

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, karena kesal Sakura-pun menyeret Sasori kearah mading sekolahnya itu. Setelah sampai di sana, Sakura menerobos masuk untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana. Dan—

_Namikaze Karin murid KIHS dari kelas XII-3 telah hilang dari tiga hari yang lalu, terakhir dia mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dirinya meminta izin untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya di Club Malam senin kemarin. Namun sampai saat ini Namikaze Karin belum juga kembali. Saya selaku ketua Club Mading meminta Seluruh murid KIHS untuk mendo'akan teman kita ini semoga baik-baik saja di mana-pun ia berada dan kalian harus waspada akan sekitar kalian mulai sekarang, karena akhir-akhir ini kasus ini sering terjadi. _

_Sekian, Terima Kasih._

Sakura menatap lembaran itu datar, namun terlihat raut kesedihan, terkejut, tak percaya dan takut dari kedua bola mata seindah giok _emerald _itu, sedangkan Sasori menatap lembaran itu dengan ekspresi penuh arti namun sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

.

"_Nii-chan _...," lirih Sakura pada pemuda disampingnya itu, Sasori melirik ke arah Adiknya yang kini tengah menunduk. Sasori tahu Sakura tengah ketakutan sekarang.

_Sret_!

Tiba-tiba Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari kerumunan para murid itu.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Cklek!_

_Brug!_

Di sinilah mereka di bawah langit mendung dengan gravitasi yang tidak bisa di anggap rendah. Ya, dimana lagi jika bukan di atap sekolah mereka. Keadaan hening menyelimuti kedua bersaudara itu.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Hey Sakura?"

"..."

"YA! Haruno Sakura?!"

"Eh, ah a-ada apa _Nii-chan_?"

"Hn, kenapa kau melamun eh?" Sakura menunduk dan mencengkeram rok sekolahnya erat.

"A-aku takut, HUWAAAA _Nii-chan! _Bagaimana ini hikss, Ka-Karin dia ... di mana? Hikss!" Akhirnya pertahanan Sakura runtuh juga. Ya, sedari tadi Sakura menahan tangisannya, Namun nampaknya pertahanan seorang Haruno Sakura tak pernah kuat jika sudah dihadapkan dengan _Nii-chan_-nya itu. Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu—

_Bruk!_

—Memeluk Adiknya erat "Sudahlah jangan takut sayang, _Nii-chan _ada di sini untuk melindungimu, kau tenang saja. _Nii-chan _akan memperlakukan siapapun yang _Nii-chan_ cintai dengan cara _Nii-chan _sendiri karena kau termasuk orang yang sangat _Nii-chan_ cintai" ujar Sasori lembut, namun masih dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan dingin khas-nya itu.

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan _Nii-chan-_nya itu, seakan teringat sesuatu Sakura-pun mendongkakan kepalanya dengan posisi masih memeluk _Nii-chan_-nya itu, "Oh iya _Nii-chan_, bukankah kau juga menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Tayuya-_senpai _di _Club Night _senin kemarin? Apa kau tak melihat Karin-_senpai _di sana? Dan lagi waktu itu kau pulang pagi bukan? Ini aneh."

Mendengar panturan spontan dari Adiknya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasori menegang dan raut wajahnya-pun berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Sakura yang notabenenya polos dan tidak peka itu tidak menghiraukan perubahanan atmosfer di antara mereka, Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membisik tepat di telinga kiri Adiknya itu.

"Shhh ... semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan _dan kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarku jadi aku tak melihat Karin malam itu. Masalah kepulanganku, aku sedikit mabuk dan langsung pulang ke Apartemenku," bisiknya lirih. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk di dalam dekapan _Nii-chan-_nya itu, tanpa Sakura sadari Sasori dia—

—Menyeringai entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

/^_^\\

Mind to R&R?

.

.

.

Pendek? Maaf ya karena ini adalah fanfic Crime pertama saya _ Saya janji setelah ini saya tidak akan mengeluarkan fanfic baru sebelum fanfic-fanfic saya selesai semua, kecuali untuk Oneshoot. xD Next fanfic update - Just Need A Baby Chapter 2 ^^ Hayo ada yang udah baca fanfic saya yang satu itu? Jika belum ayo mampir dan baca #promo xD

_**® Semakin banyak yang review, fave & follow maka semakin cepat pula saya update xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sign with love,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, EyD, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?) maybe.**

**.**

**.**

_**M (for save)**_

_**Pair? Can find by yourself.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Present..**

**Bloody Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**This story pure is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu, aku takut dengan jeritan dan darah, tapi ...

Kali ini berubah ... aku tidak takut darah dan jeritan lagi, Jeritan bukanlah apa-apa. Jeritan adalah—melodi kematian, dan darah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Ya, aku adalah— The Devilsh Death. Pembunuh nomor satu, yang ditakuti. Sudah banyak korban yang mati di tanganku.

Aku adalah perwujudan dari surga dan nerakamu ... mimpi burukmu yang menghantuimu ... yang menjemputmu ...

Maka ... larilah jauh ... semakin jauh selama kau mampu ... tetapi, semakin kau lari menjauh percayalah ... aku akan selalu menemukanmu, mengejarmu dan semuanya berakhir.

Jadi ...

Apa kalian bersedia menjadi korbanku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

_Teeet, teeet, teeet!_

Bel istirahat kedua berkumandang di seluruh penjuru _Konoha International High School_ ini, Sakura lantas memberesakan semua peralatan alat tulisnya dan memasukan itu semua ke bawah kolong mejanya. Setelah di kira semuanya beres, Sakura-pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Dan di sinilah Sakura, di depan kelas XI-5 menunggu seseorang yang kini terlihat membereskan semua alat tulisnya lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kearah seseorang itu.

"Sakura!" ujar orang itu lalu merangkul Sakura dan mereka berdua-pun melangkah menuju kantin sekolah dengan diiringi obrolan riang dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

**At Cantin KIHS**

"Jidat apa kau sudah mendengar perkembangan tentang Karin-_senpai_?" tanya seseorang itu yang ber-_name tag_ Ino Yamanaka itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, Sakura dan Ino kini tengah memakan makanan mereka di pojok kantin sekolahnya itu

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Hn, aku sudah mendengarnya _pig_! Kejadian itu sudah 2 bulan yang lalu bukan? kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" ujar Sakura seraya me-_rolling _kedua bola matanya bosan. Ino hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

"Hehe iya iya, oh iya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu Sakura," ujar Ino dengan wajah merona dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya malu-malu. Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu aneh.

"Hey, hey Ino! Kenapa kau aneh sekali hm? Wajahmu memerah, kau memainkan dua jari telunjukmu dan kau juga terlihat gugup? kau tahu kau seperti orang jatuh cinta saja." Ujar Sakura santai. Mendengar panturan dari sahabatnya itu sontak saja wajah Ino merona kembali, Sakura menyipitkan matanya memandang Ino mengintimidasi, "Jangan bilang apa yang aku katakan ini benar eh Ino-_sama_?" tanya Sakura jahil dan diakhiri dengan senyum menyeringai andalannya.

Ino tersenyum canggung, "Aha-ha- ha, err ... Sakura, sebenarnya aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke-_senpai_," ujarnya malu-malu.

Sakura mengangguk santai, "Oh." dengan perlahan Sakura meminum lemon _tea_-nya, sedangkan Ino menatap Sakura heran. —_'Kenapa reaksi Sakura biasa saja?' _

_Krik!_

_Krik!_

_Krik!_

_Kri—_

_BRUSSSSHHH!_

"APA?! KAU SERIUS?! KAU DAN SASU-hmmmmpttt!" ketika sadar apa yang diucapkan sahabat pirangnya itu, Sakura sukses menyemburkan lemon _tea_-nya yang bahkan belum sempat mencapai tenggorokannya, dan teriakan Sakura teredam karena Ino dengan cekatan membungkam mulut sahabatnya yang telah membuat seisi Kantin itu melirik ke arah mereka dengan pandangan menusuk karena mengganggu, pandangan heran karena merasa aneh baru kali ini Haruno Sakura berteriak senyaring itu dan ada pula yang memandang dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh.

Ino tersenyum canggung kepada seluruh pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka seraya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Dan mereka-pun kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing yaitu ; memakan makanan mereka.

_Bletak!_

"Bodoh! Bisakah kau mengecilkan _volume _suaramu itu?!" bisik Ino tajam kepada Sakura yang kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan akibat _'tanda sayang' _yang Ino torehkan di kepalanya itu.

"Ahh, kau yang bodoh Ino-_pig_! Bagaimana mungkin kau menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke-_senpai _yang notabenenya (mantan) kekasih dari Karin-_senpai_? Kita tahu sendiri bukan bahwa dua bulan pasca menghilangnya Karin-_senpai_, Sasuke-_senpai _sikapnya berubah drastis. Wajah ramah dan senyum menawan yang selalu dia tampilkan selama ini pudar hanya dengan waktu satu hari saja! Dia sangat kehilangan Karin-_senpai _Ino! jadi tidak mungkin dia dengan mudah menjalin kasih kembali!" ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Jujur saja menurutnya ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan seperti itu hah?! Jadi kau pikir Sasuke-_kun _tidak mencintaiku begitu hah?! Oh atau kau cemburu eh Sakura-_san_?" Mendadak amarah Ino memuncak ketika mendengar panturan Sakura yang seakan-akan meragukan perasaan Sasuke padanya. Sakura mematung, ketika hendak menjawab, —lagi dan lagi Ino tidak membiarkan Sakura membuka suaranya, "Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku sudah mencintainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu Sakura! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Sasuke-_kun _dia pasti mencintaiku Sakura! Hikss, aku mohon jika kau benar-benar sahabatku, jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi! Hikss," Ino menunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rok sekolahnya erat seraya terisak pilu.

Melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang menyedihkan, Sakura merasa bersalah dan langsung saja Sakura memeluk Ino erat, "Shhh ... Ino-_chan _maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Maafkan aku dan aku mohon berhentilah menangis. A-aku pe-percaya tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-_senpai_, aku percaya Sasuke-_senpai _mencintaimu. Aku percaya, maafkan aku Ino." Sakura bisa merasakan Ino mengangguk di dalam dekapannya. —Haah, untung saja meja yang mereka tempati terletak di pojok Kantin jadi tidak ada yang melihat adegan dramatis antara kedua sahabat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Kecuali sepasang mata tajam yang kini memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berkumandang dua jam yang lalu, lambat laun _besment _sekolah KIHS itu mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi saja yang terlihat di sana, termasuk empat orang yang kini tengah berdiri di salah satu sisi _besment _itu.

Ya, mereka adalah Ino, Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke tengah berdiri di parkiran mobil khusus untuk para murid KIHS, mereka berencana untuk pulang.

_Cup!_

"Maafkan _Nii-chan_ Sakura, _Nii-chan _tidak bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini," ujar pemuda berhelaian merah, berkulit putih mulus dan berparas 'wah' itu setelah mengecup lembut kening gadis dihadapannya yang kini tengah cemberut.

"_Yare yare_ terserah _Nii-chan _saja! Che, _Aniki _macam apa kau ini? Tega sekali membiarkan aku gadis yang masih 16 tahun sendiri di rumah malam ini! Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _sedang dinas di luar kota, bagaimana jika ada pencuri? Pembunuh bayaran? Yakuza mafia? Aaaaaa ... aku tak mau mati muda! Aku belum memiliki kekasih, aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah, Kyaaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Dan lagi kau ini aneh sekali _Nii-chan_, kenapa setiap hari Rabu kau selalu tak pulang ke rumah? Apa apartemenmu itu mewah eh sehingga kau rutin sekali menginap di sana? Kau punya apa di sana? Jangan-jangan kau sering menculik para gadis untuk kau setubuhi di apartemenmu itu, setelah itu kau memotong-motong bagian tubuh mereka, —lalu kau membuatnya jadi sup dan setelah itu kau memakannya?! —bla, bla, bla, bla!" Sakura terus berceloteh ria, Ino yang sedari tadi menyaksikan 'keromantisan' kedua bersaudara dihadapannya itu hanya terkekeh geli, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memandang Sakura datar. Sasori sendiri? —oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Sasori yang mendengar gerutuan ngelantur Adiknya itu. Ya, ekspresi jengah-lah yang Sasori tampilkan.

_'Sup ya? Ide bagus!' _batin seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati Sakura tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendengar celotehan dari gadis _pink _itu.

"Hn, terserah apa katamu, pulanglah dengan Ino. Aku pergi" Pamit Sasori berlalu memasuki mobil _Volvo _hitam mengkilatnya dan setelah itu melesat meninggalkan sang Adik yang kini melotot tak percaya karena ulah _Nii-chan_ tersayangnya itu.

Sakura memandang Ino sendu, "Bagaimana ini? Kau akan kencan dengan Sasuke-_senpai, _'kan? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa? Ini sudah jam 5 sore Ino. Aku tak mungkin pulang bersama kalian. —huftthh, ya sudahlah aku pulang naik bus saja. Sampai jumpa Ino-_pig _... Sasuke-_senpai_," ujar Sakura panjang lebar diakhiri dengan membungkuk sopan kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ino memandang punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan rasa bersalah. Entahlah, Ino bisa saja meminta Sasuke untuk mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu, tapi ... hati kecil Ino tidak rela harus berbagi mobil Sasuke dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini Pantaskah kau di sebut sebagai Sahabat eh Yamanaka Ino? Aa, atau sahabat egois itu tepat untuk julukanmu Nona Yamanaka?

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Ino kepada Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Mereka-pun pergi melesat menuju tempat yang mereka anggap cocok untuk berkencan.

Tanpa Ino sadari, keegoisan yang dia lakukan hari ini akan merubah takdir hidup dan matinya. Semoga Tuhan melindungi manusia egois sepertimu eh Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

_** : **_lanjjuuuuut

_Answer : _Hai Lala-san ... thanks udah R&R :D ini udah lanjut ^^ Review lagi :)

_Eysha CherryBlossom : _Goreeeeeee kyaaaaaaa _ penasaran yg d bilanng tampan pda awal cerita siapa sih?

_Answer : _H-hai #GarukPipi emh ... iya ini gore pertamaku, maaf ya kalo gore-nya ngga kerasa :3 Siapa ya? Haha ayo tebak siapa wanita itu? xD ah ya kamu udah ngeluarin fanfic perdana ya Eysha-san? Maaf ya belum sempat baca, padahal kamu adalah salah satu readers setiaku T.T ... Nanti Saki mampir ke fanfic pertamamu Eysha-san :) Review lagi ^^

_hanazono yuri : _Lanjuuuuuut

_Answer : _Hai Yuri-san :) makasih udah R&R ... ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ^^

_Viona Uchiha : _Lanjut..

Semangat Author-san...

keep writing ya? :)

_Answer : _Hai Viona-san :) Makasih buat semangatnya dan ini udah lanjut ~ Review lagi :D

_Rei Hanna : _Waahhh d ngeluarin fanfic baru nihhhh ngg apa2 kok yg penting zmua fanficx harus di tamatin yaaaa

_Answer : _Hai Rei-san ... hehe iya fanfic baru #GarukPipi makasih ya udah R&R dan Insyaallah Saki akan tamatin semua fanfic Saki :) Review lagi ^^ Ah ya makasih udah jadi salah satu readers setia Saki #terharu.

_Hika : _Lanjut -3-

Yang makan karin itu Sasori ya? Apakah Sasori mengidap siscon? ._.

Gore(ngan)nya ditambah lagi dong, yang lebih greget lagi. :3

Sekian, #kabur.

_Answer : _Hai Hika-san :D Wah siapa ya ... Sasori? Yakin Sasori yang makan Karin? xD maaf Saki ngga bisa biki gore yang hard karena jujur saja Saki muaaaal #hueeek dan makasih udah R&R ^^ Review lagi ~

Special thanks to :

SILENT READERS :'), Readers, Reviewers, followers and favers ^^

.

.

.

.

/^_^\\

Mind to R&R again?

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, EyD, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?) maybe.**

**.**

**.**

_**M (for save)**_

_**Pair? Can find by yourself.**_

_**-UhuhSakuraCentricUhuk-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Present..**

**Bloody Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**This story pure is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu, aku takut dengan jeritan dan darah, tapi ...

Kali ini berubah ... aku tidak takut darah dan jeritan lagi, Jeritan bukanlah apa-apa. Jeritan adalah—melodi kematian, dan darah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Ya, aku adalah— The Devilsh Death. Pembunuh nomor satu, yang ditakuti. Sudah banyak korban yang mati di tanganku.

Aku adalah perwujudan dari surga dan nerakamu ... mimpi burukmu yang menghantuimu ... yang menjemputmu ...

Maka ... larilah jauh ... semakin jauh selama kau mampu ... tetapi, semakin kau lari menjauh percayalah ... aku akan selalu menemukanmu, mengejarmu dan semuanya berakhir.

Jadi ...

Apa kalian bersedia menjadi korbanku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, banyak orang berlalu lalang di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo yang nampak indah jika kita melihatnya dari atas, karena lampu-lampu kini telah menghiasi segala penjuru kota itu. Suasana yang sungguh ramai.

Namun lain halnya dengan suasana sunyi dan mencekam di halte bus yang berjarak kurang lebih 500 Meter dari KIHS itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _softpink _panjang dikepang satu tengah duduk dengan tubuh menggigil di halte tersebut. Ya, dia adalah Haruno Sakura yang sedari tadi sore menunggu bus untuk pulang tapi tak kunjung datang hingga sekarang.

"Che! Sa-sampai kakapan ak-aku harus me-menunggu? Di sini dingin. Apalagi err ... ke-kenapa bulu kudukku terasa ber-berdiri semua? A-aa, ke-kenapa di-di sini begitu sepi?" Sakura bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit tergagap karena mungkin efek dari kedinginan.

_._

_._

_10 menit..._

_._

_._

_35 menit..._

_._

_._

_45 menit..._

_._

_._

_1 Jam..._

_._

_._

Tubuh Sakura bergeming, sorot matanya terlihat kosong, bibirnya membiru. "Sasori _O-Nii-chan,_ ka-kau di-di mana? To-tolong ak-aku ...," gumam Sakura lirih dan detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura limbung hendak jatuh ke tanah jika saja tak ada lengan kekar yang menahan pinggang Sakura sehingga Sakura tak terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

—Seseorang itu menatap Sakura yang tengah pingsan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

...

...

...

...

_Dak!_

_Dak!_

_Dak!_

Sosok pemuda berkerudung jubah hitam itu dengan lihai terus memotong tumpukan daging-daging mentah berbau anyir yang teronggok rapi di atas meja dapur.

Tangan kekarnya terus bergerak memisahkan bagian satu dengan yang lainnya lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil, walau bau amis menguar kuat tak membuat pria itu jijik, sebaliknya ia menyeringai dengan gairah nafsu tinggi karena kelaparan.

_Dak!_

_Dak!_

_Dak!_

Setelah daging-daing itu di potong kotak-kotak kecil, ia meraih sepotong tangan yang tergeletak di dalam _Freezer_. Ia meletakkan pisau pemotong daging dan mengantinya dengan pisau lain yang lebih kecil, ia segera menguliti kulit potongan tangan itu perlahan dengan santai, kemudian menarik urat-urat berwarna biru kehijauan yang menempel di sela-sela daging-daging berwarna merah itu dengan lidah dan gigi-giginya.

Darah mengalir deras dari setiap sela-sela daging yang terkelupas, pemuda dengan iris tajam mengkilat kemerah-merahan itu memisahkan daging-daging yang menempel di setiap sela-sela tulang berwarna putih dengan gerakan _intens_.

_Dak!_

_Krak!_

Kemudian ia memotong ruas-ruas tulang jari dengan pisau yang sedikit lebih besar, ia melangkah menuju _wastafel _di pojok ruangan kemudian mencuci bersih darah yang melumuri tulang jari tengah yang terpotong tersebut.

Tak lupa pemuda itu mengusap belahan bibirnya yang terdapat noda darah dengan air, setelah itu sang pemuda menyeringai seraya menggores sisi tulang jari kelingking dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu, menyesap rasa lezat yang begitu meresap dari sumsum tulang tersebut.

"Emh, nikmatnya." puji pemuda itu dengan seringai bengisnya.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju potongan daging yang teronggok di atas meja dapur, memasukkannya pada saringan dan melangkah kembali menuju _wastafel _kemudian mencuci daging-daging mentah itu. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju lemari es di sudut ruangan mengambil beberapa sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Pemuda itu meraih saringan berisi daging mentah tadi, setelah meracik bumbu ia segera memasukkan semua bahan termasuk daging mentah tadi ke dalam panci berisi air yang mendidih.

Bau harum langsung menguar kuat di sela-sela bau lain yang menyebar. Pemuda itu segera menuangkan masakannya yang ternyata sop daging itu ke dalam mangkuk. Ia menyesap kuah sop daging yang baru saja ia masak dengan mata tertutup seakan begitu meresapi aroma sup itu.

"Nikmat, ahh ... Sakura idemu tentang sup ternyata sungguh menakjubkan, aku harus berterima kasih padamu adik kecil," gumamnya pelan, kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lagi pemuda itu segera melahap potongan pertama sop daging tersebut dan diikuti potongan-potongan selanjutnya.

Jam berdentang menunjukkan angka 19.00 malam membuat pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas kemudian bergelut kembali dengan makanannya, pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya 15 menit kemudian.

Beranjak dari posisinya, pemuda itu mengambil tas selempangan yang teronggok di atas sofa. Menacari angin segar pada malam hari sepertinya bukan ide buruk pikirnya seraya keluar dari apartemennya tersebut dengan langkah ringan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Eunghh ...,"

Lenguhan lirih terdengar di sebuah kamar bernuansa _hazel pastel_, tepatnya di sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ ber-_bed cover softhazel _terdapat sesosok gadis bersurai _softpink _tengah mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"U-uh, Di mana ini?" gumamnya yang di tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, gadis manis yang lebih di kenal dengan Haruno Sakura ini berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih buram untuk meneliti ruangan siapa yang tengah ia tempati ini.

_Plek!_

Sebuah kain basah terjatuh dari keningnya ketika Sakura berhasil mendudukan dirinya, —'_Eh? Kain penurun demam?' _batinnya heran.

Memijit pangkal hidungnya Sakura berusaha menghilangkan rasa pening yang bersarang di kepalanya, mungkin karena terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri. Sakura mematung di posisi duduknya, matanya terbelalak lebar.

.

.

_Tunggu!_

_._

_._

_Tak sadarkan diri?!_

_._

_._

Sontak saja Sakura bangkit turun dari tempat tidur itu. "Hehh?! Jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura berlari menuju jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna _softhazel _tua itu lalu—

Srek!

—Tirai itu terbuka menampakan cahaya matahari yang telah terang dan menampakan matahari yang telah dalam posisi _45° _di atas permukaan bumi.

"Astaga ini sudah siang! Di mana aku sekarang ya Tuhan?!" gumam Sakura panik, ya dia sama sekali tak mengenali ruangan ini. Baru saja hendak berteriak, Sakura menutup kembali kedua belah bibirnya ketika pandangannya terpaku terhadap apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. "A-apa ini?"

_Cklek!_

_Grek!_

Membuka penghubung antara kamar dengan beranda kamar itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dengan perlahan, "Astaga, ini sungguh, —indah," gumamnya kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri di balik pagar balkon kamar itu dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdaun merah muda. Ya, sebuah pohon bunga kebanggan Jepang, —pohon bunga sakura yang ia taksir telah berumur puluhan tahun.

Pohon sakura itu terlihat lebih indah dengan padang ilalang bunga _lavender _disekelilingnya, pemandangan itu membuat Sakura terpana dengan keindahan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Terlalu terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sakura bahkan tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya yang kini tengah menatapnya datar, tak lupa dengan gunting rumput besar dan pisau runcing tajam di kedua tangan seseorang itu.

"Hn, kau sudah sadar?"

"HEE?!" Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya, sontak saja Sakura berbalik dan matanya terbelalak lebar—

"Ka-kau?!"

—Orang itu menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangannya dan—

"KYAAAAA!"

—Terdengarlah teriakan pilu dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

"_Shit! _Di mana kau Haruno Sakura?!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu itu tak henti-hentinya memukul dinding kamarnya penuh emosi serta penyesalan tentunya. Tak perduli darah terus mengalir di kedua tangannya ia terus saja memukul dinding itu penuh nafsu amarah.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

"SAKURA! Maafkan Kakakmu ini Sakura-_chan_. Di mana kau sekarang?" Dari suara raungan dan diakhiri oleh suara lirihan putus asa dari pemuda bermarga Haruno ini-pun tak ayal membuat pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya merasa khawatir.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

"_SHIT! _Siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Sakura seujung rambut-pun akan aku pastikan dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat matahari terbit kembali! Brengsek!"

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bu—_

_Cklek!_

"CUKUP Haruno Sasori!"

Tangan pemuda bernama Sasori itu berhenti di udara ketika mendengar suara lantang seseorang yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil itu membuat Sasori mengurungkan niatnya untuk melayangkan pukulannya kembali pada dinding yang telah retak tak berdosa.

"Sudah cukup hentikan nak, tenangkan dirimu!" ujar tuan Haruno itu seraya mengusap pundak Sasori lembut.

Sasori menatap ayahnya itu dengan tatapan datar khas-nya, "Che, tenang? Tenang katamu? Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika keberadaan Sakura saja sekarang tidak kita ketahui Ayah?!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi

Tuan Haruno menghela nafas berat, "Maafkan Ayah nak, seharusnya Ayah tidak pergi dinas saja kemarin untuk menemani Sakura. Tapi kau tahu kan? Ibumu—"

"CUKUP! Dengar, wanita itu bukan Ibuku! Ibuku sudah mati 11 tahun yang lalu, kau selalu saja mendengarkan istrimu itu untuk pergi dinas. Aku tahu kalian tak melakukan dinas apapun, kalian tega meninggalkan kami hanya untuk kesenangan kalian berdua!" ujar Sasori datar namun tatapan matanya penuh dengan amarah.

Tuan Haruno menggeleng pasrah, "Kau sudah 18 tahun Sasori, berpikirlah dewasa! Walaupun Kushina bukan Ibu kandungmu tetap saja ia yang telah merawatmu dan Sakura 11 tahun ini. Dan maafkan Ayah, Ayah tahu Ayah salah, tapi ini sudah terlanjur terjadi."

Sasori menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk meredam amarah yang kian memuncak, "Terserah apa katamu, aku tak akan pulang sebelum menemukan ADIKKU!" ucap Sasori datar dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Adikku' itu dilakukan mungkin untuk menekankan bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah Adik kandungnya dan otomatis anak dari pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori melangkah pergi melewati pria yang selama ini ia panggil Ayah itu begitu saja, akan tetapi—

"Tunggu Haruno Sasori. Lantas kemanakah kau kemarin ketika Sakura membutuhkanmu? apa yang kau lakukan ketika ADIKMU membutuhkanmu?"

—Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang Ayah itu tak urung membuat Sasori mematung di tempat.

_'Kemanakah aku kemarin? Ketika, —Adikku ... mem-membutuhkanku?' _Sasori terperangah dengan batinnya sendiri. Ya, kemanakah ia ketika Sakura membutuhkannya?

_Kemana kau,_

_._

_._

_Ketika ..._

_._

_._

_Haruno Sakura,_

_._

_._

_Membutuhkan dirimu,_

_._

_._

_Haruno Sasori?_

_._

_._

_Kemana?_

_._

_._

_Kemana?_

.

.

_Deg! deg! deg!_

Pertanyaan itu bagai sebuah petir yang menyambar hatinya. Kakak macam apa kau ini eh Haruno Sasori?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

_SILENT READERS :') #SemogaCepatTobatYa xD, Readers, Reviewers, Followers, Favers, Eysha CherryBlossom, CherrySand1, , Hika, Haruka smile, hanazono yuri, kim la so, Uchiha Riri, Kao Mitsu, silent reader xD _

_._

_._

Maaf ya ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, sumpah saat ini saya ngantuk berat. Jaa ne !

.

.

~~°~~ /^_^\\ ~~°~~

Mind to R&R again? Please ^^

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, EyD, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?) maybe.**

**.**

**.**

_**M (for save)**_

_**Pair? Can find by yourself.**_

_**-UhuksakuracentricUhuk-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Present..**

**Bloody Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**This story pure is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu, aku takut dengan jeritan dan darah, tapi ...

Kali ini berubah ... aku tidak takut darah dan jeritan lagi, Jeritan bukanlah apa-apa. Jeritan adalah—melodi kematian, dan darah sebagai pelengkapnya.

Ya, aku adalah— The Devilsh Death. Pembunuh nomor satu, yang ditakuti. Sudah banyak korban yang mati di tanganku.

Aku adalah perwujudan dari surga dan nerakamu ... mimpi burukmu yang menghantuimu ... yang menjemputmu ...

Maka ... larilah jauh ... semakin jauh selama kau mampu ... tetapi, semakin kau lari menjauh percayalah ... aku akan selalu menemukanmu, mengejarmu dan semuanya berakhir.

Jadi ...

Apa kalian bersedia menjadi korbanku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

_Kini Sakura tengah berdiri di balik pagar balkon kamar itu dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdaun merah muda. Ya, sebuah pohon bunga kebanggan Jepang, —pohon bunga sakura yang ia taksir telah berumur puluhan tahun. _

_Pohon sakura itu terlihat lebih indah dengan padang ilalang bunga lavender disekelilingnya, pemandangan itu membuat Sakura terpana dengan keindahan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Terlalu terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sakura bahkan tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya yang kini tengah menatapnya datar, tak lupa dengan gunting rumput besar dan pisau runcing tajam di kedua tangan seseorang itu._

_"Hn, kau sudah sadar?" _

_"HEE?!" Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya, sontak saja Sakura berbalik dan matanya terbelalak lebar—_

_"Ka-kau?!"_

—_Orang itu menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangannya dan—_

_"KYAAAAA!"_

_Tep!_

_"Hn, ternyata demammu sudah turun Nona."_

_"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya sebelah dan ternyata pemuda itu hanya menyentuh keningnya saja, pemuda itu kembali melepaskan tangannya lalu menatap Sakura datar._

_"Keluarlah, sarapan dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu sang pemuda melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya keras. Malu, sungguh Sakura sangat malu saat ini._

.

.

.

.

"_E-tto_, maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!" Sudah sedari tadi Sakura membungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf kepada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Hn." mendengar _trendmark _singkat dari pemuda dihadapannya itu membuat Sakura menundukan kepalanya sedih.

"Mohon maafkan aku _senpai, _jangan marah padaku _senpai_. Hikss," pemuda itu menghela napas lalu memandang _kouhai_-nya yang sedang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar karena isak tangisnya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Bangkit dari meja makan, pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri 5 meter darinya.

Puk!

Sakura mematung ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, mendongkakan kepalanya Sakura terkesiap dengan jarak antara wajah pemuda itu dengan wajahnya, sontak saja Sakura memundurkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah merona bak kepiting rebus.

Pemuda itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya itu. Entahlah ia merasa senang melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi gadis dihadapannya ini, "Ya tidak apa-apa Adik kecil," Sakura mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya.

.

.

Satu kali

.

.

Dua kali

.

.

Tiga—

"HEEH?! Adik kecil? siapa yang kau sebut Adik kecil itu? Aku ini sudah dewasa!" ujar Sakura sebal melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan membuang muka seraya mengembungkan kedua pipi _cubby_-nya.

_'Manis' _itulah kata yang ada di benak pemuda itu ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dari seorang gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terkekeh geli melihat _Adik kecil_-nya itu.

_'Heh kau pandai sekali membuatku tersenyum Adik kecil'_ batinnya menyeringai.

Lagi Sakura mematung, —ah lebih tepatnya terpana dengan senyuman pemuda dihadapanmu eh Nona Haruno?

"Sudahlah Adik kecil tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau terlalu manis untuk seukuran orang dewasa yang kau maksud itu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, namun sejurus kemudian ia menunduk sedih mengingat kelakuannya yang kurang ajar tadi. "Maafkan aku, ku pikir tadi _senpai _mau apa. Lagi pula itu semua juga salahmu! Kenapa _senpai _membawa gunting rumput besar dan pisau runcing tadi? _Senpai _seperti mau membunuhku saja, lalu meminum darahku dan memakan dagingku!" cerocos Sakura lagi dan lagi dengan nada sebal. —Ah paranoid-mu kambuh eh Haruno Sakura?

Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat mood Sakura yang mudah sekali berubah. —_'Mood swing eh nona Haruno?'_ Batinnya geli.

"Hn, aku pikir idemu bagus juga, apakah darahmu manis eh gadis kecilku? gurihkah rasa dagingmu?" ujar pemuda itu jahil. Sakura mematung di tempatnya.

"HEEH?! Ja-jadi kau benar mau memakanku? kyaaa, kyaaa, kyaaa, —_hmmppptt _..." dengan bosan pemuda itu membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ahaha ya maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda Adik kecil," ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura memandang aneh kearahnya, "Apa?" tanya pemuda itu heran karena Sakura menatapnya aneh, lalu pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura.

.

.

Hening ...

.

.

"AHAHAHA! Kau lucu sekali _senpai_! Setidaknya jika kau tertawa jangan memasang ekspresi datarmu itu Hahaha kau tahu? wajahmu terlihat aneh Ahahaa," Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah aneh pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

Tuk!

"Aww! Kenapa kau menyentil keningku?"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya datar.

Sakura melongo, "HEH?!"

"Sudahlah, ku antar kau pulang. Aku yakin Kakakmu itu tengah mengaum bak serigala yang kehilangan gadis berkerudung merahnya." lagi dan lagi pemuda itu berniat menggoda Sakura akan tetapi tetap saja ekspresi datarnya tak pernah hilang dan saat itu pula lagi dan lagi suara tawa Sakura terdengar nyaring membahana di ruangan itu.

...

...

...

...

Sebuah mobil _sport lamborghini white mode _berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi berwarna hitam. "Ini rumahmu kan nona Haruno?" tanya si pemengemudi kepada gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Hm ini rumahku, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku Sakura! Ah ya, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin. Jika _senpai _tidak kebetulan lewat dan melihatku yang hampir pingsan di halte bus, mungkin aku sudah di bawa ke _love hotel _oleh preman lalu mereka memper-hmmppt!"

"Ya sama-sama Sakura-_san _dan hentikanlah pikiran-pikiran konyolmu itu," ujar pemuda itu jengah seraya melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk membungkam bibir Sakura karena lagi dan lagi gadis itu berucap hal yang konyol.

Sakura tertawa canggung, "Ahaha baiklah terimakasih sekali lagi dan maaf telah merepotkanmu kemarin. Sampai jumpa!" ujar Sakura riang.

Cklek!

Brug!

Setelah Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, pemuda itu terus saja memandang punggung Sakura hingga punggung itu tak terjangkau oleh manik tajamnya. Tersenyum kecil lantas pemuda itu-pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya setelah mengatakan sesuatu.

_'Hn, cukup menghibur. kau menarik nona Haruno.'_

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Aku pula—"

Bruk!

"Astaga, Haruno Sakura kau darimana saja?!" Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, sapuan lembut di keningnya membuat Sakura bungkam seketika. Ya, pemuda yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu kini tengah mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lirih kepada pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu. "Maafkan aku Sasori-_nii _kemarin itu aku pingsan di halte bus,"

Wajah Sasori mengeras, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kau pulang dengan nona Yamanaka! Kenapa kau ke halte bus?"

"Maaf, aku tak ingin mengganggu Ino dan Sasuke-_senpai Nii-san_. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja,"

Mendengar hal itu, kedua tangan Sasori terkepal. "Siapa?"

Sakura menatap Sasori bingung, "Siapa apanya?"

"Di rumah siapa kau menginap kemarin? seorang pemuda atau gadis?" Tanyanya dingin dengan sorotan mata tajam.

Sakura tertawa salah tingkah, "Ah-ha-ha _etto_, sebenarnya yang menyelamatkanku, dia—"

...

...

...

...

Ino yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah melihat sahabat _pink_-nya itu tengah berjalan di koridor, Ino berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Hey Sakura! Aku dengar kemarin kau tak pulang, kau kemana saja Jidat? Kau tak terluka, 'kan? Apa ada yang sakit? maafkan aku ini semua salahku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa Ino-_pig_, itu bukan salahmu dan kau lihat aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya santai.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah itu menuju kelasnya masing-masing, Ino menunduk sedih. "Harusnya aku membiarkan Sasuke-_kun _mengantarmu dulu sebelum kami kencan tempo hari Sakura. Ini salahku yang terlalu egois," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu mengenggam lengan sahabat _blonde_-nya, "Tidak apa-apa Ino sungguh, aku mengerti kau pasti hanya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihmu, 'kan?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan sedih dan menyesal. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu dan tampaknya usaha Sakura berhasil karena Sakura melihat Ino tersenyum lebar.

drrrtt drrrtt

Keheningan diantara perjalanan kedua sahabat ini-pun terpecah ketika terdengar suara getaran _handphone _milik Ino.

"Eh ada sms dari Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Ino seraya membuka _flip _ponsel _Apple_-nya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Sakura bertanya, "Err ... apa katanya Ino?"

"Eh? Ini, katanya malam ini kencan kami batal. Tapi aku tak keberatan karena aku-pun memiliki acara yang lebih penting," jelas Ino seraya tersenyum aneh, Sakura memandang Ino curiga.

"Hal penting eh? apa itu?" Tanya Sakura datar.

"Ahaha bukan apa-apa, ya sudah aku duluan ya? _Jaa _jidat!" Dan Ino-pun pergi dengan tingkah anehnya meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang kepergian Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

_'Ada apa dengannya?'_

_._

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_._

_Brak!_

_Jleb!_

_Crash!_

_"ARRGHHHH!"_

_Tubuh wanita itu melayang membentur dinding setelah di lempar, dengan tanpa ekspresi pria itu melayangkan benda tajam berbentuk lonjong itu pada bagian tengkuk sang wanita tanpa ampun hingga kulit putih mulus wanita itu kini tak lagi putih melainkan berwarna merah pekat karena darahnya sendiri._

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

_Aliran darah itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan kedua mata jelaga sang pria,_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Pria itu berjalan menghampiri wanita yang tengah bersimpuh dalam posisi membelakanginya, _

_"Haah! Su-sudah he-hentikan! Ugh,"_

_Napas wanita itu tak beraturan, isakan lirih dan sakit keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Wanita itu terlihat tak berdaya dengan pisau runcing bergerigi menancap sempurna ditengkuknya. Sang pria ikut bersimpuh di belakang wanita itu— _

_Slurrrpp!_

_Slurrrpp!_

_Slurrrpp!_

_"Arrgghh pe-perih! Cu-cukuphh uagghh,"_

—_setelah menjilat darah itu penuh napsu, sang pria mengangkat tangannya sejurus kemudian, tangan kekarnya telah menggenggam erat gagang besi dari benda lonjong tersebut lalu— _

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_"Uarrrgghh, akhh ... kumohon.. hen-henti—"_

_Jleb!_

_"Aaaakhhhhh!"_

—_ia menekan pisau runcing itu lebih dalam lagi menusuk kulit terdalam tengkuk wanita itu, lalu dengan gerakan patah-patah pria itu menarik pisau itu memanjang kebawah mengikuti bentuk tulang punggung wanita itu._

_Krek!_

_Krek!_

_Krek!_

_"Argghh, akhh!"_

_Suara pisau yang bergesekan dengan tulang-tulang punggung itu terdengar bagai simponi indah di telinganya, masih tanpa ekspresi pria itu terus mengkesret pisau runcing itu sakan tak mendengar jeritan horror dari wanita yang tengah di siksanya itu._

_"Uarrrghhhhh ... he-hentikan, sakiitt!"_

_Grep!_

_Krek!_

_Menangkap sebelah tangan wanita itu, sang pria-pun memutar balik tangan itu hingga—_

_Krek!_

_"UAGHHHH!"_

—_Patah. Ya, tulang tangan wanita itu patah, tanpa memperdulikan jeritan pilu sang wanita memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya dan tak memperdulikan penderitaan wanitanya, pria bengis itu tetap saja menyiksanya. _

_"ARGGHHHHHHHH!"_

_._

_._

_Hening ..._

_._

_._

_Tak terdengar lagi jeritan atau-pun isakan pilu setelahnya. Ya, itulah jeritan terakhir yang mengakhiri simponi nightmare bagi bocah laki-laki berumur 9 tahun yang kini mematung shock dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya saat ini._

_Sang pria dewasa yang tengah menjilati darah yang keluar dari jari-jari lentik di tangannya dengan penuh rasa nikmat itu-pun menoleh kearah bocah laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya takut, marah, kecewa, sedih dan shock._

_"Tou-san?! Ke-kenapa?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada bergetar dan lirih. _

_Pria dewasa itu meletakan jari-jari lentik yang menjadi makanannya pada piring penuh daging mentah dengan penuh kehati-hatian, lalu menghampiri puteranya itu. Mensejajarkan tinggi badan dengan puteranya, pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala puteranya penuh kasih sayang._

_"Dengarkan Tou-san nak, Tou-san melakukan ini karena Tou-san mencintai dan menyayanginya," ujarnya lembut._

_Bocah itu memandang sang ayah heran sekaligus murka, "Apa maksud Tou-san hah? Kenapa Tou-san membunuh, —Kaa-san?!" teriaknya._

_"Kau harus mengerti nak, Tou-san melakukan ini karena Tou-san tak ingin rasa cinta Kaa-san-mu pudar, kau tahu? Dengan Tou-san membunuh Kaa-san-mu, meminum darahnya dan memakan dagingnya itu berarti raga wanita yang kita cintai akan bersatu di dalam tubuh kita dan cinta kami akan abadi, walau harus ada darah yang menjadi saksinya," ujar pria itu penuh dengan kelembutan. Bocah polos itu telah menghentikan tangisannya lalu memandang sang Tou-san antusias._

_"Benarkah?"_

_Pria itu tersenyum, —ah ralat lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat kepolosan putranya itu. "Tentu saja, jika kelak kau menemukan wanita yang kau cintai, lakukanlah seperti apa yang Tou-san lakukan terhadap Kaa-san-mu, mengerti?"_

_"Baiklah!" jawab bocah itu polos. Pria itu menyeringai._

_"Bagus, ingat nak. the true love is, —love bloody."_

...

...

...

...

"Haah, —haah, haah," Seorang pria tampan terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. "Ck Sial mimpi itu lagi!" gumamnya lirih.

"Eumhh ... eh? Sasori-_kun_? Kau kenapa eum? mimpi buruk lagi?" Sasori menoleh ke sampingnya dan terlihatlah wanita cantik yang tengah berbaring tanpa busana di balik selimutnya. Tersenyum, Sasori menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, tidurlah lagi! kau pasti lelah."

Wanita itu tersenyum menggoda "Ah aku tak pernah lelah hanya karena melayanimu hingga 4 jam berturut-turut Sasori-_kun_,"

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu lembut, "Dasar kau ini, tidurlah!"

"Haah baiklah, selamat tidur Sasori-kun aku mencintaimu." gumamnya lirih dan tak butuh waktu lama wanita itu telah terlelap dalam pelukan Sasori.

Cup!

Mengecup bibir wanitanya singkat Sasori-pun membisikan sesuatu kepada wanita itu lalu ia pun menyusul kekasihnya ke dalam dunia mimpi.

_''Hn, aku juga mencintaimu ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ino!"_

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

Mind to R&R?

.

.

.

.

Special thanks to :

Silent readers, Readers, Reviewers, Followers, Favers, .39, kim la so, 1, Y.O.G, Viona Uchiha, Eysha CherryBlossom, Hika, , hanazono yuri.

Maaf ya saya tidak bisa bales review satu-satu ^^

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dahulu, aku takut dengan jeritan dan darah. Tapi, kali ini berubah ... aku tidak takut darah dan jeritan lagi, Jeritan bukanlah apa-apa. Jeritan adalah —melodi kematian, dan darah sebagai pelengkapnya._

_Ya, aku adalah —The Devilish Death. Pembunuh nomor satu, yang ditakuti. Sudah banyak korban yang mati di tanganku._

_Aku adalah perwujudan dari surga dan nerakamu ... mimpi burukmu yang menghantuimu, yang menjemputmu!_

_Maka, larilah jauh ... semakin jauh selama kau mampu. Tetapi, semakin kau lari menjauh percayalah ... aku akan selalu menemukanmu, mengejarmu dan semuanya berakhir._

_Jadi ..._

_Apa kalian bersedia menjadi korbanku selanjutnya? _

...

_**Bloody Love**_ by _**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Naruto **_by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

...

Warning

AU, Misstypo(s), EyD, plot rush, Out of Character, etc.

...

Genre

Mysteri, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, romance(?) maybe.

_M for reasons_

_**Sakura-centric**_

...

.

.

.

.

This story pure is mine!

Dont like? Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Happy Reading

...

_**Kkaak, kkaak, kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak, kkaak, kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak, kkaak, kkaak!**_

_Suara burung-burung gagak terus berkumandang di hutan itu membuat suasana di sana semakin mencekam. Kabut putih tebal menyelimuti setiap sisi hutan tersebut dan membuat seseorang yang tengah lari dengan napas terngah-engah itu semakin kalang kabut._

_Srak! Tap, tap!_

_Srak! Tap, tap!_

_Srak! Tap, tap!_

_Semak-semak belukar itu tersingkap oleh kedua tangan putih yang bergetar, "K-kenapa a-aku a ... ada di sini?! HALLO?! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" teriak gadis bermahkota merah muda sepinggang yang keluar dari balik semak-semak itu seraya berlari terseok-seok dengan wajah sayunya yang pucat dan kotor karena terkena cipratan cairan dari kubangan air di tanah hutan itu._

_Bruk!_

_"Akh!" karena tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya akhirnya gadis yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura itu jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya tersandung oleh akar pohon yang menjulang melingkar berlekuk di depannya._

_Tess ..._

_Sakura mengganti posisinya yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi duduk dan ia pun melihat kedua siku dan lututnya berdarah karena terluka. Sakura meringis seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang guna untuk menahan rasa sakit dari keempat lukanya tersebut._

_"Aww s-sakit—!" Sakura mengerang pelan lalu menatap seluruh penjuru hutan yang gelap gulita dan tertutupi kabut tebal itu dengan tatapan nanar._

_"Di mana i-ini Tuhan?" gumamnya lirih seraya memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar hebat._

_Sraaaak! _

_Tap!_

_Sakura melihat sepasang kaki yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan —mata Sakura terbelalak lebar melihat seseorang berjubah kerudung hitam yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah pedang berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya._

_"Hn, kena kau gadis manis!"_

_Deg!_

_Sakura hanya terdiam kaku ketika melihat seseorang itu mengacungkan pedangnya keatas lalu—_

_'Darah menjadi saksi bisu ... _

_Kau adalah gadis selanjutnya ..._

_Bersiaplah hime ...'_

_Sret!_

_Zraaaaassshhh!_

_"ARRGHHH!"_

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! ARRRGH!"

Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar, napasku tak beraturan dan ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi yang sama. Sudah seminggu ini aku selalu memimpikan hal mengerikan itu. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Dan siapa pria berkerudung di mimpiku itu? Kenapa ia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama?

_'Darah menjadi saksi bisu ..._

_Kau adalah gadis selanjutnya ..._

_Bersiaplah hime ...'_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Pletak!_

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Sakura?!"

"Aaa sakit! Hey —astaga! Ino?" Aku memandang sahabatku ini terkejut sekaligus heran, "sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?" tanyaku bingung. Oh ayolah ini sangat aneh, bayangkan ini masih jam setengah enam pagi dan Ino sahabatku sudah ada di rumahku, di kamarku dan di hadapanku dengan seragam lengkapnya! Bukankah itu aneh? Ah tidak juga sih karena beberapa minggu yang lalu pun aku pernah melihat Ino berada di rumahku entah sedang apa. Awalnya aku curiga tapi karena tak ingin ambil pusing maka aku pun mengabaikannya saja lagipula Ino 'kan sahabatku sendiri, aku percaya padanya. Ia tak mungkin mencuri di rumahku yang notabenenya adalah sahabat karibnya 'kan? Dia terlalu kaya dan cantik untuk menjadi seorang pencuri, ya mungkin pencuri hati para pria lebih pantas untuknya. Oke lupakan itu dan kembali ke keadaanku sekarang.

Kulihat Ino tersentak dan wajahnya pun bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. "Eh, Itu aku— tadi malam aku— ck! Sudahlah cepat mandi!" ujarnya terdengar gugup.

Aku menatapnya heran namun tanpa mau ambil pusing aku pun mendorong bahunya pelan, "Hn, kau cepatlah keluar! Aku mau mandi" ujarku malas, kulihat Ino mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan Sakura! Sama seperti Kakakmu itu!" setelah itu ia pergi melangkah keluar dari kamarku ini.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku ketika mendengar penuturan terakhir dari sahabatku itu, "hm, apa maksud perkataan Ino? Kakakku? Haruno Sasori? Apa hubungannya?" aku terus saja berpikir keras mencari arti dari kalimat yang Ino lontarkan padaku tadi. Semakin lama aku berpikir semakin pusing lah yang kurasakan di kepalaku. Tak ingin ambil pusing akhirnya kutepis saja semua kalimat Ino dari kepalaku.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lengket ini.

_Cklek!_

_Brug!_

Setelah 20 menit aku sudah selesai dengan kegiatanku, kini aku tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang yang terkepang rapi. Gadis di hadapanku itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari kemeja putih ketat dengan dasi saylor berwarna biru dongker tak lupa di padu dengan _blazer _sewarna dasinya itu untuk menutupi lekukan tubuh gadis itu dengan sempurna, rok berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan 15 centi di atas lutut namun tak menampakan kaki dan pahanya karena gadis itu memakai _stocing _hitam membungkus kedua kakinya dengan sempurna.

_Blazer _ber-_name tag _'Haruno Sakura' itu sedikit kubenahi karena posisinya miring, kuteliti lagi penampilan gadis di hadapanku dengan serius karena takut ada yang kurang, namun sepertinya tidak ada. Ya penampilanku di cermin ini sudah cukup.

"Sempurna!" ucapku seraya menyeringai di depan cermin setinggi tinggi tubuhku ini. Kuraih tas gendongku lalu melangkah dengan santai keluar menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan yang kuyakini hanya ada Sasori dan Ino saja.

Ya, aku sudah biasa sarapan dan makan malam tanpa kedua orang tuaku, —ah tidak bukan kedua orang tuaku tetapi hanya Ayahku. Ya, aku benci Ibu tiriku yang telah dengan lancang memonopoli Ayahku.

Kini kakiku telah berhasil membawaku melewati ruang tamu, langkahku mendadak terhenti tepat di depan foto keluarga berukuran besar terpampang jelas di dinding ruangan ini.

Di sana terdapat foto satu keluarga yang terlihat bahagia, sepasang Suami-Istri yang duduk di bangku taman dengan masing-masing memangku anak kecil berumur 5 dan 7 tahun di pangkuan mereka. Ya, di sana terlihat Haruno Kizashi —Ayahku— memangku gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun berhelaian _softpink _sebahu —aku— dan di sampingnya terlihat Haruno Mebuki —Ibuku— tengah tersenyum lembut kearah kamera seraya menyentuh sepasang tangan kecil yang memeluk lehernya erat. Bocah yang berdiri di belakang Ibuku itu adalah bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun berhelaian _softpink _tua hampir berwarna merah, Sasori Haruno —Kakakku— sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

_Hm, Ibu aku merindukanmu ... _

Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat foto itu, sungguh aku merindukan Ibuku. Hn, walaupun Ayah sudah menikah lagi dengan Ibu tiriku —Haruno Kushina— aku tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk merubah apapun di rumah ini, terutama apapun itu yang bersangkutan dengan kenangan Ibu, termasuk foto keluarga ini yang aku pertahankan untuk tetap dipajang di ruangan ini.

Ayah tak punya hak untuk melarangku melakukan itu semua karena Ayah telah berjanji kepada mendiang Ibu akan menyayangi dan menuruti semua keinginanku dan Sasori-_nii. _Ya setidaknya kenyataan itu harus patut kusyukuri, dengan mensyukuri kenyataan itu aku bisa mempertahankan hak yang mendiang Ibuku miliki.

Hn, hanya satu yang tak dapat kupertahankan untuk Ibu dan tentu saja aku hanya dapat tersenyum getir mengingat hal itu, ya ... aku tak bisa mempertahankan posisi Ibu di hati Ayah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menurut kalian apa yang dapat seorang gadis enam tahun lakukan ketika ingin membantah sang Ayah yang melaksanakan pernikahannya setelah setahun Ibunya pergi? Aku yang dulu berumur enam tahun tak dapat melakukan apapun saat itu, aku hanya bisa menangis di pusara Ibuku dengan guyuran air hujan. Miris sekali.

_Maaf Ibu ..._

Ayah pernah bilang, kematian Ibu adalah kesalahannya 11 tahun yang lalu. Entahlah ... aku pun tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ibu meninggal karena dulu saat Ibuku meninggal aku tengah berada di Korea menginap di rumah Nenekku yang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Jepang di pesawat tak henti-hentinya aku menangis di pelukan Nenekku. Waktu itu ketika aku sampai di Jepang mayat Ibu telah selesai dikremasi.

Dengan tatapan nanar dan penuh akan luka aku melihat makam Ibu dengan perasaan hampa. Airmataku yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya pun aku tak bisa melihat wajah Ibuku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tapi saat itu aku sedikit heran, pasalnya aku tak melihat ekspresi apapun di wajah Sasori-_nii_, dia hanya diam memandang makam Ibu dengan pandangan datar.

_Aneh, tapi karena aku masih dirundung oleh kesedihan aku pun tak pernah mempersalahkan hal aneh itu._

Setelah puas mengenang masa lalu, aku pun menghapuskan jejak-jejak airmata yang bahkan tanpa kusadari mengalir di kedua belah pipiku dan —_haah_ ... kuhela napasku untuk menetralkan perasaanku yang kacau lalu aku pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan wajah tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Ta—!_

_Brukh!_

_Prang!_

"Akhh! Astaga pu-pundakku ... shhh—!" aku menjerit perih ketika tanpa sengaja pundakku menyenggol guci antik di ruang tamu itu hingga pecah.

_Sial rasanya sakit sekali!_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sekuat tenaga hingga dapat kurasakan sedikit rembesan rasa karat dari kedua belah bibirku yang kuyakini itu adalah darahku. Bagaimana lagi? Aku melakukan ini untuk menahan rasa sakit di kedua bahuku ini.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap!_

Dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki tergesa menuju kearahku.

_Ya Tuhan kumohon jangan dia ..._

Do'aku dalam hati seraya menutup kedua bola mataku erat. Sungguh aku takut yabg datang menghampiriku adalah dirinya, namun—

_Tap!_

"Astaga Nona? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

_Haaah ... syukurlah!_

—Akhirnya aku dapat bernapas lega ketika mendengar suara Nenek Chiyo kepala pelayan rumah ini. Dengan perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku dan menatap Nenek Chiyo dengan mataku yang sebelah tertutup. Nenek Chiyo berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku yang tengah menahan perih di pundakku ini dan Nenek Chiyo memegang tangan kananku lembut, dapat kulihat dengan jelas kedua mata _hazel_-nya menatapku khawatir.

_Ahhh ... betapa aku sangat menyukai tatapan itu._ Batinku berteriak sendu dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang kurasakan di sisi kecil hatiku. Ternyata masih ada yang menyayangiku selain mendiang Ibu dan Sasori-_nii _dan aku cukup bahagia mengetahui hal itu.

Aku berusaha tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalaku lemah, "Haah ... a-aku tak apa akh, _Baa-san_ ..." jawabku sedikit terbata akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhku ini.

Kulihat Nenek Chiyo semakin menatapku khawatir. "Nona benarkah anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Ya _Baa-san_."

"Tapi—"

Aku menepis tangan Nenek Chiyo lembut, "sudahlah _Baa-san!_ Tolong bereskan semua bekas pecahan guci itu ya? Dan pastikan tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang kejadian ini terutama Sasori-_nii_!" ujarku tegas. Nenek Chiyo menghela napas berat lalu kulihat ia pun mengangguk patuh. "Hn, Bagus!"

Setelah mengusap pundak Nenek Chiyo lembut Kulanjutkan kembali langkahku menuju ruang makan dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tak ayal sesekali aku meringis merasakan kedutan perih di kedua pundakku.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Setelah sampai, aku melihat Ino dan Sasori-nii tengah sarapan dalam hening, sepertinya mereka tak mendengar suara keributan kecil tadi.

_Syukurlah _...

Aku masih berdiri di ambang perbatasan antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu rumahku. "Selamat pagi!" sapaku pada mereka.

Ino menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum lebar, "Haruno Sakura selamat pagi! Ayo duduk kita sarapan!" ujarnya riang.

"Hn." Berbeda dengan tanggapan Ino yang terasa hangat, hanya deheman dengan suara datar itu jawaban yang aku dapatkan dari satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di ruangan ini. Ya dia Sasori-_nii_, bahkan dia tak menoleh sedikit pun kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih melihatnya. —_Maafkan aku Sasori-nii ..._

"Tidak, aku tidak sarapan Ino-_pig_. Hari ini jadwalku untuk piket, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kau berangkatlah bersama Sasori-_nii _setelah sarapan!" ujarku datar.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Ino menatapku ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku pergi!"

"Baiklah hati-hati ya Sakura-_forehead_!"

"Ya." Membalikan tubuhku aku pun pergi keluar rumah menuju halte bus terdekat.

"_Nee_, Sasori-_kun _kau akan membiarkan Sakura naik bus?" aku masih dapat mendengar suara Ino yang berbicara pada Sasori-_nii_. Hey sejak kapan si Ino-_pig _memanggil Sasori-_nii _dengan sufiks -_kun_? Hn, lupakan itu tidak penting.

_Hening _...

"Hn, biarkan saja."

_DEG!_

Aku mematung mendengar jawaban Sasori-_nii _yang terdengar Dingin dan tak acuh di telingaku. Kenapa? ... Padahal Sasori-_nii _sangat tidak suka jika aku naik bus, tapi sekarang bahkan dia tak perduli padaku yang akan naik bus.

_Kenapa_?

Dengan gontai aku meneruskan langkahku yang tadi sempat terhenti.

—_Haah ... sungguh sangat menyebalkan!_ Di sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus aku terus saja menggerutu kesal karena sikap Sasori-_nii _yang dingin padaku. Ya, aku bukannya tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti itu, dia sedang marah padaku gara-gara kejadian hilangnya aku dua minggu yang lalu. Saat itu—

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Aku pula—"_

_BRUK!_

_"Astaga, Haruno Sakura kau dari mana saja?!" belum sempat aku menjawab, sapuan lembut di keningku membuat aku bungkam seketika. Ya pemuda yang tiba-tiba memelukku itu kini tengah mengecup lembut keningku._

_Kebiasaan buruknya tak pernah hilang, haah kau selalu saja mencium jidat lebarku ini ketika kau kalut Sasori-nii ..._

_"Hn," melepaskan kecupan lembutnya dari keningku Sasori-nii menatapku lembut dan aku hanya tersenyum lirih kepada pemuda yang tengah mendekapku ini._

_"Maafkan aku Sasori-nii kemarin itu aku pingsan di halte bus," lirihku pelan dalam pelukan hangatnya._

_"..."_

_Karena tak mendapat respon akhirnya aku pun mendongkak dan —deg! Aku melihat wajah Sasori-nii mengeras. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kau pulang dengan Ino! kenapa kau ke halte bus?"_

_"Maaf, aku tak ingin mengganggu Ino dan Sasuke-senpai, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja."_

_Mendengar ucapanku, dapat kulihat dengan jelas kedua tangan Sasori-nii terkepal. "Siapa?"_

_Aku menatap Sasori-nii bingung, "siapa apanya?"_

_"Di rumah siapa kau menginap kemarin? Seorang pemuda atau gadis?" tanyanya dingin dengan sorotan mata hazel-nya yang menajam._

_Aku tertawa salah tingkah. "Ah-ha-ha itu— em, sebenarnya yang menyelamatkanku dia adalah—_

—_senpai-ku ..." jawabku seraya menunduk takut._

_"Siapa dia? SIAPA DIA Sakura?!"_

_"D—dia, Hyuuga Neji-senpai ..."_

_"APA?! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DENGAN PEMUDA ITU SEMALAM HAH HARUNO SAKURA?!" aku menatap Sasori-nii tak percaya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia membentakku. _

_"..."_

_Karena terlalu terkejut aku tanpa sadar aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu._

_GREB!_

_BUGH!_

_"Akh! Sa—sakit Nii-san—!" aku menjerit tatkala merasakan kedua tangan Sasori-nii mencengkram kedua bahuku kencang lalu mendorong tubuhku ke dinding dengan cukup keras._

_"JAWAB AKU! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGANGKAT PONSELMU?! APA KAU TAK TAHU BETAPA KALUTNYA AKU KARENAMU HARUNO SAKURA?! DAN APA INI?! KAU MENGINAP DI RUMAH LAKI-LAKI ASING ITU HAH?! APA KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA HYUUGA BRENGSEK ITU HAH?! DIA ITU—"_

_"CUKUP Haruno Sasori!" Aku dan Sasori-nii terkejut mendengar suara Ayah. Kami menoleh dan kulihat di sana Ayah berdiri manatap Sasori-nii penuh amarah, di sampingnya Ibu Kushina menatapku khawatir._

_"T-Tou-san, —akh!" aku memanggil Ayah namun sejurus kemudian aku meringis perih karena Sasori-nii mencengkram pundaku lebih dalam dan—_

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

_"Shhh ... a-akhh—!" lagi dan lagi aku meringis merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di pundakku._

—_Bisa kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kedua pundakku._

_"ASTAGA! Sasori-kun cukup Nak! Lihat apa yang kaulakukan?" Ibu Kushina berlari menghampiriku lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Sasori-nii dari pundakku._

_"Sasori KAU—" ucapan Ayah tercekat karena melihat kemeja putih yang aku kenakan berubah menjadi merah pekat di bagian kedua pundakku. Bahkan aku tak sadar blazer Sekolahku sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan kancing terlepas semua menyisakan kemeja ketatku yang berlumuran darah di kedua pundakku._

_Sasori-nii mematung menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan tatapan datar, lalu tatapannya kembali kearahku. Sasori-nii menatapku dingin seolah tak pernah merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitiku hingga darah menjadi saksinya, namun aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasori-nii terlihat kosong. Aku balas menatap Sasori-nii sendu, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, penglihatanku berkunang-kunang dan—_

_BRUGH!_

_"Haruno Sakura?!"_

—_Sejurus kemudian duniaku menghitam._

_Dan sejak kejadian itu, sikap Sasori-nii berubah drastis terhadapku. Dia menjadi dingin dan tak acuh padaku. Aku tahu dia pasti marah padaku._

_Maafkan aku yang tak mengerti akan rasa khawatirmu Nii-san ..._

**Flashback End~**

.

.

.

.

_Tiiiiinn, tiiiiiinn!_

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara klakson yang cukup nyaring di telingaku, karena terlalu terlarut dalam lamunanku bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa kini aku telah duduk manis di halte bus yang sepi ini.

"Hey, butuh tumpangan?" ujar seorang pemuda yang kini telah berdiri di hadapanku, aku mendongkak untuk melihat siapa pemuda ini lalu—

_DEG!_

"N-Neji-_senpai_?" Ujarku sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda berhelaian cokelat gelap panjang itu menarik tanganku pelan, "Hn, ayo!" dan aku pun hanya mampu mengikutinya.

—_Klek_! Membukakan pintu di samping kursi kemudi Neji-_senpai _sedikit mendorog pundakku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil _Volvo _hitam mengkilapnya itu.

Setelah memakai _seatbelt _di tubuhku aku pun menoleh kearah Kakak kelasku ini. "_Nee senpai_, bukankah tempo hari mobilmu itu _Lamborghini White Mode_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Asal kau tahu adik kecil, ini adalah mobil kesayanganku, mobil tempo hari itu hanya koleksiku saja karena hanya mobil inilah yang sering aku pakai." Jawabnya santai, Kulihat Neji-_senpai _menyeringai aneh ketika mengatakan itu tanpa melihat kearahku karena tatapannya kini terfokus kearah jalanan. Jujur saja entah mengapa aku sedikit takut melihat senyuman anehnya itu.

Ah ya, sejak kejadian aku pingsan hubunganku dan Neji-_senpai _pun semakin dekat. Hm, jujur saja dia adalah pemuda yang diam-diam aku sukai, dia adalah Kakak kelasku. Hyuuga Neji adalah pemuda pendiam yang tak banyak memiliki teman tapi _fans girls-_nya tidaklah sedikit. Entah apa yang membuat kami akrab seperti ini, mungkin dia merasa nyaman ketika bersamaku. Ya itu hanya menurutku saja, karena aku sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa pemuda pendiam seperti dirinya bisa menolongku tempo hari.

Sempat terdengar gosip bahwa Neji-_senpai _adalah Kekasih gelap dari Karin-_senpai_, tapi entahlah itu benar atau tidak. Sudah 3 bulan Karin-_senpai _menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Jujur saja aku sangat sedih karena bagaimanapun juga Karin-_senpai _adalah—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_Kakak tiriku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Bloody Love -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mobil _Volvo _hitam mengkilap itu telah tiba di parkiran _Konoha International High School._ Kedua sisi pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan Neji dan Sakura yang keluar dari dalam sana. Suasana di sana masih sepi karena ini masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

"Ayo!" Neji menggandeng tangan Sakura lembut masuk ke dalam Sekolah mereka, wajah Sakura bersemu merah karena malu diperlakukan lembut seperti itu oleh pemuda yang ia sukai.

Di ujung parkiran terlihat pemuda berparas bagai patung dewa yunani dengan helaian rambut merah darah yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu tengah bersandar di mobil _Volvo _hitamnya seraya menatap punggung Sakura dan Neji dengan tatapan tajam dari sebelah mata ungu bergaris serta seringaian aneh terpatri di bibir _kissable_-nya itu.

_Hn, I got you my little sweet sister! _Gumamnya sinis.

"Hey Nohara Nagato! Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya pemuda ber-_name tag_ 'Yahiko Pein' itu pada pemuda yang sedari tadi bersandar di mobilnya seraya menatap tajam lurus ke depan.

Pemuda bernama Nagato itu menoleh kepada sahabatnya dengan wajah dingin. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membolos hari ini!" ujarnya datar. Yahiko atau biasa di panggil Pein itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"_Come on brother_! Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau selalu saja bolos Sekolah, meminum minuman keras. Sadarlah itu sudah terjadi, aku yakin gadis itu sudah tenang di atas sana!" Ujarnya bijak.

Nagato menyeringai bengis. "Itu belum cukup Pein! Aku harus menuntaskan sampai ke akar-akarnya! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada Adiknya yang manis itu. Kematian wanita jalang itu belum cukup untukku! Satu nyawa harus dibayar dua nyawa. Satu nyawa sebagai pembayaran dan satu nyawa lagi sebagai bunga dari pembayaran nyawa seseorang yang begitu berharga bagiku!" ujarnya dingin. Pein menatap Nagato dingin dan tajam.

"Hn, terserah kau saja!" lalu Pein pun pergi meninggalkan Nagato yang tengah menatap foto seorang wanita yang kini berada di tangannya. Foto wanita bersurai merah darah yang tercoret angka silang berwarna merah di wajahnya. Nagato kembali menyeringai sinis, namun sorot matanya penuh akan luka dan dendam.

"kematianmu belum cukup untukku—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namikaze Karin!"_

_._

_._

_._

_- Bloody Love -_

_._

_._

_._

"Umm terimakasih Neji-_senpai_!" ucap Sakura ketika dia sampai di depan kelasnya, Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Tak masalah. Hm, kita berpisah di sini, sampai jumpa!" sahut Neji lalu pergi menuju kelasnya. Sakura terus saja bersemu merah seraya menatap punggung Neji dengan mata yang berbinar.

Ketika Sakura hendak memasuki kelasnya tiba-tiba—

"Hah ini 'kan gelang milik Neji-_senpai_? Ah baiklah akan aku kembalikan sepulang sekolah nanti." Gumamnya pelan, lalu memasukan gelang itu ke dalam saku _blazer-_nya dan Sakura pun memulai ritual piketnya.

"Huh! Kelas bagus jadi terlihat sangat kotor karena para siswanya jorok! Che, apa gunanya memiliki kelas mewah tapi dikotori seperti ini? Hhh, menyebalkan! Baiklah ... Sakura _FIGHTING_!" ujar gadis musim semi itu penuh semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika tengah sibuk mengelap kaca tinggi itu dengan bantuan meja, menggeser kakinya ke arah kanan Sakura tak menyadari jika meja itu basah karena _softener _yang tak sengaja tumpah. Dan—

_TAP!_

_SREEET!_

_"Kyaaaaaa!"_

_HUP!_

Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat menunggu detik-detik peluncuran tubuhnya ke bawah lantai kelasnya tersebut.

"..."

Namun, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

_'Kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit? Kenapa aku tak jatuh?' _batinnya heran. Membuka kelopaknya perlahan satu persatu—

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

—Sakura mematung di tempat ketika ia melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang begitu dekat dengannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dengan kedua manik _onyx _sehitam jelaganya. Kedua lengan pemuda bersurai _raven _mencuat itu melingkar erat di putaran pinggang rampingnya. Bahkan tubuh mereka saling menghimpit tak ada ruang jarak di antara mereka dan tentu saja membuat Sakura tercengang dengan keintiman mereka.

"S-Sasuke-_senpai_?" lirih Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih mendekapnya dengan posesif.

Sasuke pun melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan misterius.

"Di mana Yamanaka Ino?" tanyanya dingin dan _masih _dengan menatap keteduhan cahaya _emerald _gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti tapi sulit untuk diartikan.

_Deg_!

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan gusar dan gelisah —_entah karena apa_— "I—Ino belum datang _se—senpai_ ..." jawab Sakura sedikit terbata.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan _intens_, setelah itu ia pergi keluar dari kelas itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam mematung.

_Deg_!

_'Perasaan apa ini?' _Seseorang itu menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak dengan tempo di atas rata-rata.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, para murid mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, berbeda dengan Sakura yang telah duduk dengan tatapan kosong di kursinya. Pikirannya entah ada di mana sekarang, kejadian tadi membuatnya _blank _seketika. Entah apa, tapi Sakura dapat melihat suatu kilatan aneh di kedua mata Sasuke, melihat itu entah mengapa Sakura merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"_A-ano _Sakura-_chan_!" panggil sebuah suara lembut di belakang kursinya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah belakang dan ternyata Hinata gadis cantik berambut panjanglah yang memanggilnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya ada apa Hinata-_chan_?"

"Err ... k-kau tahu hari ini a-akan ada m-murid baru?" ujarnya antusias walau nada gugup tetap terdengar jelas dari mulut gadis pemalu itu.

"Eh benarkah?"

"_Un_! D-dia—"

_Greeek_!

Belum sempat Hinata meneruskan ucapannya, pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang guru yang memiliki luka horizontal di pangkal hidungnya itu datang memasuki kelas. Suasana kelas langsung hening.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Tuan Sabaku silahkan masuk!"

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata _jade _tajam dengan helaian merah terang dan tato _Ai _di keningnya masuk ke dalam kelas itu dengan tatapan datar, lalu—

"Sabaku no Gaara." Ujarnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

—Memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat dan dingin.

_DEG!_

"Baojipa-_kun_ ..." Guru Iruka dan semua murid di kelas itu termasuk Gaara menoleh mendengar panggilan serat akan luka dan kerinduan itu kearah Sakura yang kini menatapnya sendu, tak percaya dan penuh kerinduan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Gaara sedikit melebarkan mata tajamnya melihat gadis itu.

_DEG!_

"Rara-_chan_?" gumam Gaara lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue ~ **

A/N : Hallo! /Lambai-lambai tangan Fugaku #eh!/ Buat readers yang nunggu fanfic ini maaf ya baru update :) Sebagai gantinya saya udah panjangin wordsnya. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ... ^^

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review :**

_Rei Hanna_ : Hehe iya Ino ada main sama Sasori xD Maaf ya baru update, maklum lagi sibuk sama tugas Sekolah. Oke review lagi ya?

_Aerizna Yuii _: Wah penasaran ya? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ko :) Review lagi?

_Viona Uchiha_ : Eh? Maaf ga bisa update kilat. Berhubung semua fict saya multichapter dan saya belum membuat story-nya complete di berkas saya, saya itu bikin tiap chapternya mendadak. Jadi saya tidak bisa memastikan akan cepet update karena biasanya ide sama feelnya tidak mudah untuk saya dapatkan :) Review lagi?

_hanazono yuri _: Nagato sudah muncul tuh dan Kak Yuri sudah bisa nebak 'kan? Nagato menjadi apa di fict ini :) Review lagi?

_Y O G _: Weww :3 Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi?

_heni lusiana 39_ : Penasaran ya? Makanya ikutin terus ceritanyaa #Iklan :3 Review lagi?

_Eysha CherryBlossom_ : Hehe maaf ya udah bikin kamu kesel sama chara Ino, itu emang udah tuntutan cerita :) Dan yang nolongin Sakura udah terjawab 'kan? Lalu mimpi itu masih rahasia xD ... oke, review lagi?

_kim la so _: Weew banyak yang ga nyangka Ino main api ya sama Saso ffufufuu /evil smirk/ pertanyaanmu tentang psikopat itu masih top secret :p Oke review lagi?

_A Lii Enn_ : Makasih :) Ini udah update, review lagi?

_azizaanr _: Iya-iya ini udah update :) Maaf lama ya ... review lagi?

_leedidah _: Haha iya ga papa, emh ayo terus tebak siapa dalang dari semuanya! Sasori 'kah? Atau Sasuke? :p Review lagi?

_Hydra Hillaeira _: Ini udah update coco! Tuh Suamimu udah nongol :p Review lagi ya Hilla :)

_Mademoisellenna _: Hallo :D Haha iya maaf ya ... saya kira gore yang saya buat ini ngga terlalu explicit deh, jadi saya ngga bikin warning Gore di dalamnya karena saya pikir dengan adanya kata 'Crime' di genrenya sudah cukup :) Oke, review lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Dont be silent readers please ^^

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
